


Ist das Leben nicht schön

by DragomirPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - It's a Wonderful Life Fusion, Alternate Universe - War, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Broken Dean Winchester, Burns, Character Death, Depression, Deutsch | German, Domestic Violence, Hate Speech, Homophobic Language, Implied miscarriage, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by It's a Wonderful Life (1946), Judaism, M/M, Physical Abuse, Physical Disability, Religious Content, Suicidal Thoughts, no happy ending
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragomirPrincess/pseuds/DragomirPrincess
Summary: Dean und Cas haben sich beim Militär kennen und lieben gelernt, doch als Cas bei einem Einsatz ums Leben kommt, verfällt Dean in eine Abwärtsspirale aus negativen Emotionen. Kann ein Engel des Herrn ihn noch retten?Achtung, diese Geschichte hat kein happy end und beinhaltet eine Menge Trigger-Warnungen, bitte die tags beachten.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Ist das Leben nicht schön

**Author's Note:**

> Es ist mir wichtig an dieser Stelle anzumerken, dass ich nicht dem jüdischen Glauben angehöre und diese Darstellung hier auf einem christlichen Verständnis der alttestamentlichen Texte entstanden ist. Ich möchte damit niemandem zu nahe treten und habe mich mit größtem Respekt diesem Thema genähert. Falls sich dennoch jemand in seiner persönlichen Religiosität verletzt fühlt, möchte ich mich dafür entschuldigen und bin offen für Anmerkungen, Korrektur-Hinweise oder ggfs. Bitten um Löschung bestimmter Passagen oder der ganzen Geschichte.

Für einen Moment war die Welt in gleißendes Licht getaucht; nur für einen winzigen Moment hätte es beinahe schön sein können, dann wurde es zu hell, zu heiß und die Druckwelle schleuderte meinen Körper so heftig zurück, dass es sich beim Aufschlag für einen Moment so anfühlte als würde der Fels in meinem Rücken alle meine Knochen brechen wollen. Es war wohl Glück, dass mein Kopf gegen den Felsen schlug, denn wenn er es nicht getan hätte, wäre er wohl von dem Druck so heftig nach hinten gerissen worden, dass meine Wirbelsäule entzweigebrochen wäre wie ein Ast unter einem schweren Metallstiefel. Dennoch verlor ich für einen Moment das Bewusstsein und wurde nur von dem ohrenbetäubenden Piepen in meinen Ohren wieder wach, das die Explosion aufgelöst hatte. Ich tastete nach meinem Ohr, spürte Schmutz und eine Flüssigkeit, die vermutlich mein eigenes Blut war, und presste dann gegen den Knorpel dort, in der Hoffnung, dass es dadurch aufhören würde, während sich alles um mich herum noch zu drehen schien. Mein Helm musste beim Aufschlag verrutscht sein, denn er war nicht mehr dort, auch wenn ich mir sicher war, dass er meinen Kopf vor dem Aufprall noch geschützt hatte.

Und dann, wie durch Watte, wurde mir langsam klar, was geschehen war. Wir waren auf dem Weg zurück zum Lager gewesen, zu Fuß, weil die Straßen in der Region oft voller Minen waren und der Weg durch die Wälder sicherer. Wir waren beim Funkmast gewesen, hatten die regelmäßige Überprüfung durchgeführt und keine Auffälligkeiten gefunden; wir, das hieß… ich und–

„Cas!“ Ich sprang auf und sah mich suchend nach meinem Begleiter um, der ein Stück vor mir gegangen war, die halbautomatische Waffe an der Seite hängend, weil wir ein ganzes Stück außerhalb der heißen Zone waren und alle wussten, dass sich keiner der Dschihad-Kämpfer so weit hinauswagten, nachdem unsere Truppen sie endlich so weit zurückgedrängt hatten, dass ein Ende dieser Kämpfe tatsächlich in Sicht kam. Es war nur ein normaler Routine-Einsatz gewesen, bei dem ich meine mechanischen Fähigkeiten hatte unter Beweis stellen können, während Cas für die feineren Arbeiten zuständig gewesen war. Also was war dann passiert?

Mir war schwindlig und für einen Moment taumelte ich nach der plötzlichen Bewegung, würgte und fasste mir an den Kopf. Das Piepen war immer noch da und der Schwindel war beinahe unerträglich. Meine Beine wollten mich nicht tragen und ich spürte stechenden Schmerz in meinem Oberschenkel, vermutlich von Schrapnell, wenn ich an die plötzliche Explosion dachte, die mich von den Füßen gerissen hatte.

Die Bäume vor mir standen in Flammen und mir wurde klar, warum mir so heiß war, als ich an mir hinabblickte, die tarnfarbene Uniform war nahezu von meinem Körper gebrannt. Der Anblick von verbranntem Fleisch verstärkte meine Übelkeit noch, doch ich spürte kaum den Schmerz, als meine Füße mich vorwärtstrugen, auf die Flammen zu, die die Explosion ausgelöst hatte.

„Cas!“, brüllte ich noch einmal, auch wenn ich meine Stimme kaum hörte über den schrillen Ton in meinem Ohr hinweg. Das Adrenalin rauschte durch meinen Körper, doch ich bekam keine Antwort von meinem Partner, meinem–

Das Wort blieb mir im Hals stecken, als ich den regungslosen Körper sah, eingeklemmt unter einem verkohlten Baumstamm, und ich stürzte vorwärts, kopflos und in Panik, die mir die Brust zuschnürte, riss ich das Holz von seinem Körper, spürte die sengende Hitze der Glut nicht einmal und warf das Holz von mir als wöge es nichts. Es fühlte sich auch so an, denn in diesem Moment schien alles andere egal. Ich musste Cas von den Flammen wegholen, bevor sie sich weiter ausbreiteten und seinen Körper erreichten. Er lag mit dem Gesicht nach unten, seine Uniform war ebenso verbrannt wie meine, die Haut schwarz vom Ruß des Baumes. Die Flammen knackten direkt neben meinem Ohr und ich spürte das Kribbeln in der Luft, das von den Flammen hinterlassen wurde.

„Cas!“ Ich packte seine Schulter, schüttelte ihn leicht, doch er bewegte sich nicht. Da war kein Blut. Das war gut, richtig?

Ich ging in die Hocke und zog seinen Arm über meine Schulter. Er fühlte sich falsch an, rau und trocken, aber ich zog seinen bewusstlosen Körper dennoch mit mir empor und zog ihn halb neben mir her weg von dem Brandherd. Er war verletzt. Ich musste ihn zurück ins Lager und zu den Sanitätern bringen.

Und das tat ich, taumelnd und halb blind durch das helle Licht der Explosion kämpfte ich mich durch die Bäume aus dem Wald heraus. Dort suchte ich nach dem Funkturm, den ich in der Ferne erkannte und wandte mich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, in der das Lager liegen musste. Wieso hörte dieses verdammte Piepen denn einfach nicht auf? Und warum war mir so übel und warum fühlte sich mein Kopf so leicht an? Ich musste mich konzentrieren, Cas war immer noch nicht bei Bewusstsein, auch wenn ich die ganze Zeit auf ihn einredete, wie mir jetzt klar wurde. Immer wieder wiederholte ich verschiedene Variationen von „Halte durch – gleich haben wir es geschafft.“, ganz egal wie weit es eigentlich noch war. Ja, wie weit war es überhaupt? Ich konnte nicht geradeaus denken, hätte Minuten laufen können oder Stunden, beinahe planlos über trockenen Sand und kratzendes Gras. Ich hatte furchtbaren Durst, aber ich hatte unser Gepäck zurückgelassen. Vermutlich war es inzwischen verbrannt. Stand der ganze Wald in Flammen? Es roch so verbrannt. Mussten die anderen im Lager nicht etwas bemerken?

  
Und dann plötzlich waren da Stimmen. „Einen Sanitäter“, brüllte jemand.

„Winchester!“, rief jemand anders, doch ich erkannte meinen eigenen Namen nicht.

„Cas braucht Hilfe“, versuchte ich zu sagen, doch mein Hals war so trocken, dass ich mir nicht sicher war, ob man etwas verstand. Ich taumelte, aber weigerte mich, Cas Arm gehen zu lassen.

Die Stimmen um mich herum waren zu laut und doch so leise, dass ich kaum etwas verstand.

Jemand schien Cas Körper von mir zu ziehen und ich war froh, dass er Hilfe bekam, bevor ich selbst beinahe auf einer Liege zusammenbrach, überwältigt von Schmerzen, die doch bis eben beinahe stumpf gewesen waren, aber jetzt wie eine zweite Hitzewelle über meinen Körper fuhren.

Noch einmal hüllte mich Finsternis ein, aber ich wusste, dass Cas in guten Händen war, also konnte ich schlafen, nicht wahr? Endlich schlafen.

„Winchester“, sagte jemand zum wiederholten Mal, aber er musste so weit weg sein, so leise wie er sprach. Mein Schädel brummte, doch ich zwang mich die Augen zu öffnen. Mein Körper fühlte sich taub an, aber zumindest tat es nicht mehr weh oder zumindest tat es anders weh als vorher. Über mir spannte sich die cremefarbene Plane des Sanitätszelts auf. Langsam versuchte ich mich aufzusetzen, auch wenn alles schmerzte und bemerkte dann, dass derjenige, der zu mir gesprochen hatte, doch gar nicht so weit entfernt war – direkt neben mir saß Benny, der als Feldwebel für mich und Cas zuständig war, doch ich hatte keine Augen für ihn. Stattdessen suchte ich nach dem zweiten Bett, auf dem Cas liegen musste, sicherlich schon wach und ungeduldig, dass ich zu mir kam.

Doch neben mir war kein Bett, auf keiner Seite. Ganz allein stand mein Bett dort in dem Zelt, das so weit entfernt von der heißen Zone selten verwendet wurde. War Cas schon wieder so fit, dass er kein Bett mehr brauchte?

„Wo ist Cas?“, krächzte ich, mein Hals war so trocken wie Schleifpapier, aber dann blickte ich endlich auch zu Benny. Seine Augen waren von dunklen Schatten unterlegt, doch er antwortete nicht.

„Dean…” Seine Stimme klang weit entfernt. Er sprach mich nie mit meinen Vornamen an. Zumindest nicht hier, im Einsatz.

„Benny, wo ist Cas?“, wiederholte ich angespannt und versuchte mich umzusehen. Mir war immer noch so schwindlig. Wieso wurde das nicht besser?

„Dean, leg dich hin. Du bist schwer verletzt. Sobald du stabil genug bist, wird dich ein Flieger zurück in die USA bringen.“

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Zurück in die USA? Was hatte das mit irgendetwas zu tun?

„Die Explosion hat einen Schaden in deinem Mittelohr angerichtet, um den wir uns hier nicht kümmern können. MEDEVAC wird dich heimbringen. Wahrscheinlich wirst du aus medizinischen Gründen in den Ruhestand entlassen, Dean.“

Wahrscheinlich hätte mich das aufregen sollen, aber es hätte mich nicht egaler sein können. Ich packte Benny am Kragen der Tarnuniform, auch wenn ich dabei fast vom Bett gestürzt wäre. „Benny, wo ist Cas?!“, brüllte ich beinahe.

Anspannung lag in Bennys Gesicht, als er meinen Arm griff, viel vorsichtiger als ich es von ihm gewohnt war. „Sein Sarg ist bereits an Bord des Flugzeugs“, sagte er sachlich und mit einer Ruhe, die er nur in all jenen Jahren gewonnen haben konnte, die er mir im aktiven Dienst voraushatte. Seine Worte trafen mich unvorbereitet und doch war es so viel weniger Überraschung als es vielleicht sein sollte. Hatte ich wirklich geglaubt, dass ich einen lebenden Menschen zurück ins Lager getragen hatte? Oder hatte ich längst gewusst, dass Cas es nicht überlebt haben konnte, so nah wie er am Ursprung der Explosion gestanden hatte?

Kraftlos sackte ich in die Kissen zurück und erinnerte mich an den Anblick dort im Wald. Verkohlte Haut, das Gesicht bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verbrannt und die Knochen zersplittert unter meinen Fingern.

Der Anblick riss mich aus dem ruhelosen Schlaf und zugleich aus dem Geist des Mannes, der in dem schmucklosen Zimmer geschlafen hatte. Vielleicht war es der anhaltende Schwindel, den Dean noch immer verspürte, doch mir war übel, auch wenn ich wusste, dass das nicht möglich war. Vielleicht war es eine Reaktion darauf, dass ich gerade durch seine Augen meinen eigenen toten Körper erblickt hatte.

Sauer stieg der Schmerz in mir auf, den ich immer wieder spürte, wenn Dean sich aufsetzte, Schweiß auf der Stirn und sich mit der Hand Tränen aus den Augen wischte, die er sich selbst nicht eingestand. Ich wusste, dass ich es nicht konnte und doch kam ich zu dem Bett und streckte meine Hand nach ihm aus, die durch seine Schulter hindurchglitt, als wäre sein Anblick nur eine Illusion. Doch nicht er war die Illusion. Ich war es. Etwas hielt mich hier und ließ mich Tag für Tag wieder erleben, welchen Schmerz mein Tod in dem jungen Soldaten ausgelöst hatte, dessen Augen ihren Glanz verloren hatten und der seit dem Moment, an dem ich ihm hierher gefolgt war, von nichts anderem als dem Alkohol zu leben schien, der auch jetzt seinen Körper wieder zum Würgen brachte. Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, zum Bad zu laufen.

Jener Moment, an dem ich ihm gefolgt war, war vor einigen Tagen auf dem Friedhof gewesen, dort, zwischen den weißen Kreuzen mit Namen von Kriegsgefallenen hatte sich der Davids-Stern beinahe erschreckend abgehoben. Sie hatten mich also noch nicht einmal auf den jüdischen Friedhof gebracht, dachte ich bitter daran, wie mein Vater mich einst vor die Tür gesetzt hatte, indem er verkündete, dass er von nun an keinen Sohn mehr hatte.

Ein Rabbi hatte gesprochen, das konnte ich erahnen, als ich das Trauerspalier sah, durch das die Besucher jetzt hindurchschritten. Anna war dort, aber ansonsten erkannte ich kein familiäres Gesicht unter den Trauernden, auch wenn nicht wenige gekommen waren. Die meisten trugen Militäruniformen. Wer hatte wohl die gefaltete Fahne bekommen, um sie mit nach Hause zu nehmen? Vielleicht war es Dean…? Er hatte überlebt, nicht wahr? Wir hatten es nie offiziell gemacht, aber er war mein Lebensgefährte, also –

Plötzlich sah ich ihn in der Ferne, gestützt auf eine Krücke und mit einem gebrochenen Ausdruck in den grünen Augen, stand er dort. Hatten sie ihn nach Hause geschickt? Dann mussten seine Verletzungen schlimm sein…

Aber warum kam er nicht näher? Was hielt ihn davon ab, an mein Grab heranzutreten? Er war nie ein religiöser Mensch gewesen, das wusste ich. Er hatte nicht verstanden, warum ich abends ein leises Gebet sprach, bevor ich ins Bett ging, warum ich versuchte, am Freitag-Abend eine Kerze anzuzünden und den Samstag in Ruhe und ohne Arbeit zu verbringen, aber er hatte mir von der Beerdigung seiner Mutter erzählt, als es noch ganz jung war, von der kurzen Trauerfeier für seinen Vater, der er beigewohnt hatte, kurz bevor wir in den Einsatz geflogen waren. Warum ging er jetzt nicht zu meinem Grabstein? Warum wandte er sich ab und ging zum Ausgang, ohne mit irgendjemandem zu sprechen? Warum suchte er sich nicht den Trost, den die anderen in der Gemeinschaft fanden? Warum stand er nicht dazu, welche Rolle er in meinem Leben gespielt hatte?

‚Dean!‘, wollte ich ihm nachrufen, streckte mich nach ihm und plötzlich schleuderte mich eine Kraft weg von dem Grab und die formlose Energie, die ich zuvor als meine Seele hatte bezeichnen wollen, nahm eine Form an, bis ich plötzlich vor ihm stand, sein Gesicht sehen konnte, wie rot seine Augen waren, und all jene Spuren, die die Flammen auf seiner Haut hinterlassen hatten, aber nicht in seinem Gesicht, nicht auf diesen wunderschönen Wangen, nach denen ich meine Finger jetzt ausstreckte, bevor sie einfach hindurchglitten und ich haltlos durch seinen Körper glitt, stürzte und doch nicht fiel.

Er bemerkte es nicht einmal, zog nur einen Flachmann aus der Tasche und nahm einen großen Schluck, bevor er ihn wütend umdrehte und schüttelte, weil er leer war. Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als würde er ihn wegwerfen, doch dann steckte er ihn doch wieder ein und begann langsam los zu humpeln. Ich folgte ihm, auch wenn eine Stimme in mir flüsterte, dass das der falsche Weg war, den ich einschlug. Ich konnte ihn jetzt nicht allein lassen, nicht wenn es ihm so schlecht ging. Ob ihn jemand abholen würde? Sein Bruder? Oder sein Ziehonkel?

Ich sehnte mich nach ihm, wollte ihm nahe sein und zwang meine Gedanken dahin, mich ihm zu nähern, obwohl mich eine Kraft wie ein Gummiband zurück zu dem Stein ziehen wollte, als wäre es mein Körper, der mich noch dort halten wollte, obwohl er jetzt in der Erde bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verrotten würde.

Und dann plötzlich war ich nicht mehr auf der Straße, sondern in der Kaserne, in der Dean und ich uns kennengelernt hatten, nicht körperlos, sondern ganz eindeutig menschlich. Ich spürte die warme Luft auf der Haut und das leichte Kratzen der Kadettenuniform auf der Haut, als ich mit eiligen Schritten über den Hof lief, ein Gebäude am Rand des Geländes im Blick, das ich als die Wäscherei identifizieren konnte.

Ich sah mich um, als würde ich sichergehen wollen, dass mir niemand folgte, dann schlüpfte ich am Gebäude vorbei und verschwand dahinter in den Schatten.

„Cas?“, hörte ich Deans Stimme flüstern und dann sah ich… mich. Ich lehnte an der weißen Wand der Wäscherei, unsicher meine Finger knetend, und blickte auf als … ebenfalls ich? um die Ecke kam.

„Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du kommen würdest?“ Meine eigene Stimme war kaum hörbar leise und doch zugleich belegt von Unsicherheit. Das Problem war nur, dass ich nicht sprach. Nun, eigentlich sprach ich schon, denn mein Körper bewegte die Lippen, das konnte ich sehen, aber es war eben nicht ich. Es war das Ich, das mir gegenüberstand. Das Ich, das nicht ich war, aber doch mit meiner Stimme sprach.

Ich – das Ich, das ich war, und nicht das Ich, das mir gegenüberstand – hob die Hand und fuhr mir durch den Nacken. „Ich auch nicht“, sagte Dean, doch ich spürte, wie ich meine Lippen bewegte. „Ich meine, ich wusste, dass ich kommen will, aber… es ist… ich hab‘ das noch nie gemacht… also, naja, nicht… so…“

Ich – das Ich, dem ich gegenüberstand – sprach wieder. „Dich mit einem Mann treffen?“, schlug es vor und plötzlich wurde mir klar, was ich hier sah, denn ich hatte es längst schon einmal erlebt, auch wenn das schon mehrere Jahre her sein musste. Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass wir uns–

Und dann passierte es auch schon. Das Ich, das nicht ich war und doch ich war, kam zögerlich auf mich – von dem ich mir inzwischen sicher war, dass es eigentlich nicht ich war, sondern Dean – zu und griff nach meiner Wange, bevor er – ich – seine Lippen auf meine – Deans – presste und die Augen schloss.

War ich damals so mutig gewesen? In meinem Kopf hatte Dean den Abstand überwunden, aber in seiner Erinnerung – denn das musste es ja wohl sein, was ich hier gerade sah – war ich es, der die Arme um seinen Nacken gelegt hatte und unsere Lippen zu einem Kuss verbunden.

Wir hatten uns am ersten Tag in der Kantine getroffen. Ich war – aufgebracht über ein Gespräch mit meinem Ausbildungsleiter über die Sabbatruhe – in ihn hineingelaufen und hatte seine Mahlzeit über die neue Uniform verteilt, die er trug. Vielleicht wäre ich peinlich berührt gewesen, wenn ich nicht noch so aufgebracht darüber gewesen wäre, dass dieser sich weigerte, mich in eine andere Gruppe für das Outdoor-Training zu stecken, damit ich am Freitag rechtzeitig wieder zuhause war, um den Beginn des heiligen Tages zu feiern, an dem ich längst vom General selbst die Erlaubnis bekommen hatte, den Kursen fernzubleiben, solange ich entsprechenden Unterricht an anderen Tagen nachholte. Also warum musste dieser… Mensch sich so schwer damit tun, meine religiöse Praxis in seinen Lehrplan einzubauen, wenn das nur hieß, dass ich einer anderen Gruppe zugeordnet werden wollte. Ich hatte ja sogar einen anderen Rekruten gefunden, der bereit wäre, meinen Platz einzunehmen! Also hatte ich einfach keinen Nerv jetzt negativ berührt zu sein, obwohl es meine Schuld war. „Tut mir leid“, murmelte ich und wandte mich bereits wieder der Theke zu, um mir selbst etwas zu Essen zu holen. Ich blickte ihm nicht einmal die Augen dabei. Es war vielleicht nicht die feine englische Art, aber es war eine Militärakademie also brauchte er sich nicht so anstellen.

„Hey, pass doch auf!“, beschwerte er sich dennoch und griff nach meinem Arm, um mich vom Gehen abzuhalten. Ich stoppte, konnte auch nicht wirklich anders, außer ich wollte mich ihm mit Gewalt entreißen und … nun, es war eine Militärakademie, also wäre das vermutlich nicht so einfach, wie ich es gewohnt war.

Also schaute ich auf und unter einigen Spritzern Tomatensauce erblickte ich das schönste Gesicht, das ich jemals gesehen hatte. Seine Augen waren so grün, dass ich mich für einen Moment fühlte als wäre ich wieder ein Kind auf den weiten Wiesen des Hauses meiner Kindheit, bevor alles so viel düsterer geworden war und nichts von dem schönen Grün meiner Jugend mehr zu finden war. Sein Blick war finster, die Stirn in genervtem Zorn verhärtet, die Augenbrauen wütend zusammengezogen. Doch es war nicht die Härte, die mich so fesselte, auch nicht die Augen, die mich für einen Moment in bittersüße Erinnerungen entführt hatten; es waren die viel weicheren Züge seiner Lippen, die schmale Nase, die beinahe zu klein wirkte neben dem harten Kinn; und es waren die Sommersprossen, die unzähligen kleinen Punkte, die ich für einen Moment für Tomatensauce gehalten hatte, bevor ich ihrer wahren Natur gewahr geworden war. Für einen Moment war ich versucht, sie mit den Fingern nachzufahren und die Muster zu erkennen, die sie wie Sternenbilder bilden mussten, doch die Härte seines Gesichtsausdrucks stoppte mich. Er war zum Sterben schön und ich spürte beinahe, wie sich in meiner Brust alles zusammenzog und mir der Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen wurde. Kaum je zuvor hatte es einen Moment gegeben, in dem ich so genau wusste, warum ich Männer Frauen vorzog, aber in diesem Moment, in dem ich meinem persönlichen Adonis gegenüberstand, wusste ich es ganz genau. Und ich war in diesem einen Augenblick so verliebt wie wohl noch nie zuvor. All mein Zorn verpuffte und auch die wütenden Worte erstarben auf meiner Zunge. „War keine Absicht“, meinte ich schwach und spürte, wie die Anspannung aus meinem Körper fuhr.

Mein Gegenüber teilte meine Reaktion nicht und eine kleine Stimme in meinem Kopf flüsterte mir verräterisch zu, dass er mit diesem Gesicht wahrscheinlich alle Frauen haben konnte, die er wollte, und um nichts in der Welt mit einem Mann auch nur länger in einem Raum geblieben wäre als irgendwie nötig. In Sekunden ging verliebtes Hochgefühl in melancholisches Aus-der-Ferne-beobachten über und ich beschloss, dass ich mich wohl besser richtig entschuldigen sollte, wenn ich nicht irgendwann als peinlicher Stalker verschrien werden wollte. Vielleicht würde ich ihm mein Essen geben und mir eine neue Portion holen. Dann wiederrum… würde ich noch eine Portion ohne Schweinefleisch bekommen?

„Wer hat dir denn ins Essen gespuckt?“, fragte er dann plötzlich, noch bevor ich mich zu einer Entschuldigung entschlossen hatte, und klang dabei erstaunlich wenig sauer. Mit seinem Uniformärmel wischte er sich unterdessen die Spuren der Tomatensauce aus dem Gesicht.

Und zu meiner eigenen Überraschung antwortete ich ihm ehrlich: „Mein Ausbildungsleiter weigert sich, mich die Gruppe für das Outdoor-Training wechseln zu lassen, weil er selbst das religiöse Einfühlungsvermögen einer Amöbe hat.“ Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Habe sogar jemandem zum Tauschen und eine schriftliche Erlaubnis des Generals für freie Samstage, aber das wären ja zwei ganze Klicks auf seinem Computer.“ Es tat gut, mir meine Genervtheit von der Seele zu reden, selbst wenn ich noch nicht einmal wusste, wie mein Gegenüber hieß und ob er mehr religiöses Einfühlungsvermögen als eine Amöbe besaß.

Er griff nach meinem Tablett, ließ es mit meinem auf einem Tisch stehen und zog mich aus dem Saal heraus. Für einen Moment erwartete ich, dass er seine Fäuste sprechen lassen würde, stattdessen zog er mich zu dem Aufenthaltsraum der Gruppenleiter und hämmerte gegen die Tür, bis wir vor dem Mann standen, mit dem ich mich eben noch gestritten hatten und er es schaffte in weniger als fünf Minuten, wütendem Anfahren, meinen Namen auf die richtige Liste zu bekommen.

Und plötzlich waren wir Freunde und noch viel plötzlicher hatten wir uns hinter der Wäscherei zum Knutschen verabredet und bis spät in die Nacht unter den Sternen gequatscht. Und dann waren wir in derselben Einheit gelandet, hatten unter Benny gelernt und waren gemeinsam in den aktiven Dienst gegangen, wo ich…

Vielleicht war es meine eigene Trauer, vielleicht war es das bittere Gefühl, das sich in Deans Körper bei seinen eigenen Erinnerungen ausbereitet hatte, aber es hatte mich aus seinem Körper befördert und doch war ich nicht zu meinem Grab zurückgekehrt, sondern war Dean nach Hause gefolgt, wo ich seit Tagen beobachten konnte, wie dieser sich von Alkohol und lappigem Toastbrot ernährte und den Rest der Zeit auf seinem Bett lag ohne sich zu bewegen. Es war schmerzhaft ihm zuzusehen und doch hielt mich alles bei ihm, so wie mich zuvor etwas an den Stein gebunden hatte, unter dem meine sterblichen Überreste in der Erde lagen.

Ich wollte ihm helfen, doch wann immer ich meine Finger nach ihm ausstreckte, glitten sie durch ihn hindurch und ab und an zog es mich in seine Gedanken, in Bilder und Erinnerungen und Albträume, die er sich zusammenreimte aus den dunkelsten Szenen seines Lebens. Er hatte die Vorhänge zugezogen und auch seit Tagen nicht mehr gelüftet, sodass ich Tag und Nacht nur anhand von Deans Schlafrhythmus verfolgen konnte, aber demnach musste inzwischen der vierte Tag nach meiner Beerdigung sein und ich hatte Dean nicht einmal lächeln sehen.

Die Erinnerung daran, wie seine Gesichtszüge aufweichten, wenn Dean lachte, wie zuerst seine Augen aufleuchteten und dann die Härte aus seiner Stirn und seinem Kinn verschwanden, verblassten nach und nach und die traurige Last schien mich immer schwerer werden zu lassen. Ich wollte bei ihm bleiben, aber zugleich wusste ich nicht, wie lange ich das noch mit ansehen konnte. Aber selbst dann? Ich hatte einmal versucht, die Wohnung zu verlassen, als jemand geklopft hatte, aber Dean sich nicht bewegt hatte, ich hatte sehen wollen, wer dort war, aber als wäre dort eine unsichtbare Wand hatte mich etwas in der Wohnung gehalten und es mir unmöglich gemacht. Die Stimme, rau und von Alter gezeichnet, hinter der Tür war bald wieder verstummt und ich hatte verstanden, dass ich die Wohnung nicht verlassen konnte. Ich war hier gefangen und musste Dean dabei zu sehen, wie er sich selbst zugrunde richtete.

Manchmal blickte er in meine Richtung, fast als würde er merken, dass ich da war, aber dann stand er doch nur wieder auf und ging zum Kühlschrank und kam mit einer neuen Flasche Bier zu seinem Bett zurück.

Am ersten Abend hatte er noch eine Pizza bestellt, doch die lag halb gegessen neben dem Sofa auf dem Boden und ich hatte Hemmungen, sie mir anzusehen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie bereits zu schimmeln begonnen. Damals hatte Dean nach den ersten Bissen ausgesehen als müsse er sich gleich übergeben und hatte zu einer Whiskey-Flasche gegriffen, anstatt sein Essen zu beenden. Diese Flasche hatte er gestern geleert, nachdem er bemerkt hatte, dass sein Biervorrat zuneige gegangen war. Leer war sie aus seiner Hand auf dem Boden gerollt, als er in seinen beinahe komatösen Schlaf gefallen war, aus dem ihn – wie jede Nacht – der Traum von unserem Weg zurück von den Funkmasten herausgerissen hatte. Heute Morgen hatte er die leere Whiskeyflasche in saures Erbrochenes getaucht, das noch immer dort neben dem Bett in den Holzboden sickerte. Er war zurück in die Kissen gesunken und dort beobachtete ich ihn seit Minuten und Stunden, wie er gelegentlich die Nase über den sauren Geruch verzog und im nächsten Moment Schmerz und Trauer auf seinen Zügen niederrang.

Seine Gedanken waren leer. Ich hatte versucht, in sie einzutauchen, doch war auf eine Wand gestoßen und so saß ich am Fußende eines Bettes, das sich unter mir nicht einmal absenkte und spürte, wie mich die bitteren Gedanken immer tiefer hinabzuziehen drohten.

_‚Castiel!‘_

Ich zuckte heftig zusammen, als die Stimme in meinem Kopf nachhallte, laut und doch nicht so laut, dass ich sie als Schreien bezeichnet hätte, tief, aber voll auf eine Art, in der sie kein Geschlecht zu haben schien und auf eine seltsame Art bekannt, obwohl ich mir sicher war, dass kein Mensch jemals so meinen Namen ausgesprochen hatte.

_‚Castiel! Warum bist du von deinem Weg abgekommen, mein Sohn?‘_

Über zwei Dinge war ich mir ganz sicher: Das war nicht die Stimme meines Vaters – vor allem, weil dieser mich offiziell als seinen Sohn aus allen Büchern gestrichen hatte, weil ich schwul war – und zum anderen genügte ein Blick auf Dean, um mir zu zeigen, dass er diese Stimme nicht hören konnte.

_‚Castiel! Dein Platz ist bei mir.‘_ Und dann wurde mir klar, was ich bisher übersehen hatte: Die Stimme sprach kein Englisch. Stattdessen hallten die Worte in jener Sprache in meinem Kopf wider, die ich schon von Kindesbeinen an in der Hebräischschule gelernt hatte. Und plötzlich wurde mir klar, mit dem ich da sprach, und alles in mir verlangte, mich auf den Boden zu werfen, vielleicht mein Haupt mit einem Tuch zu bedecken oder meine Schuhe auszuziehen, aber es war ja nicht so als würde ich vor ihm stehen; er war in meinem Kopf. Wie huldigte man einem Gott, der in dem eigenen Kopf mit einem sprach?

‚Ich bin hier, mein Herr, mein Gott.‘ Wenn ich noch einen Herzschlag gehabt hätte, wäre es vermutlich aus meiner Brust gesprungen, in Ehrfurcht und Angst und überwältigender Bewunderung.

Es war als würde ich einen Hauch von Belustigung in seiner – ihrer? – Stimme mitschwingen, als sie weitersprach. _‚Warum hängt dein Herz so sehr an diesem Mann?‘_

Ich öffnete die Augen und sah, dass Dean nicht mehr neben mir lag. Er war aufgestanden und schlurfte zur Küche hinüber. Sein Bademantel war übersät von Bierflecken und ich fürchtete auch von Erbrochenem; seine Haare waren fettig und ungeordnet; die Augen waren gerötet und Blut unterlaufen; seine Schultern waren vornüber gesackt und seine Beine waren viel weiter in die gespreizte Form geglitten als je zuvor. Er hatte jegliche Eleganz und Stärke verloren, die er einst gehabt hatte und wahrscheinlich wäre ich in diesem Moment größer gewesen, wenn ich neben ihm gestanden hätte, und doch…

_Fällt euch Reichtum zu, so hängt euer Herz nicht daran._

Der 62. Psalm hallte in meinen Ohren wider, auch wenn es hier sicherlich nicht um _Mammon_ ging. Immerhin konnte ein Mensch sein Herz an alles hängen und nicht nur an Geld oder Macht; und all diese Dinge konnten ihm vom Glauben abbringen.

Mein Herz fühlte sich bloß gelegt an vor einer Macht, die mich bei weitem überschritt und obwohl ich die Worte der Tora und ihrer Gebote kannte und direkt auf eine ihrer Übertretungen angesprochen wurde, konnte ich das Gefühl, das mich an Dean band, nicht verleugnen. Ich senkte die Augen, auch wenn ich nicht sicher war, ob mein Gegenüber das überhaupt sehen konnte, denn immerhin war er – sie ja in meinem Kopf.

‚Ich konnte ihn nicht allein lassen.‘ Ich flüsterte die Worte, auch wenn sie nie meine Lippen verließen und für einen Moment erhielt ich Schweigen als Antwort, doch es war … warm. Wie eine Decke schien mich die Stille zu halten, als ich drohte vor der Präsenz zu zerbrechen, weil ich an jener einfachen Aufgabe – meinen Gott zu lieben – gescheitert war und selbst im Tod etwas Irdisches den ewigen Gütern vorgezogen hatte.

_‚Ich verstehe‘,_ schien Gottes Stimme beinahe zu summen.

Und dann plötzlich hörte ich die Tür ins Schloss fallen und der Haken in meinem Bauch zog mich weg von dem Bett und hinaus, weg von dem Gespräch, das noch in ungläubigen Schock in meinen Gliedern hing, als ich jetzt draußen vor der Tür stand, wo Dean stand, gehüllt in einen dunklen Pullover, die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Ich hatte nicht gemerkt, dass er sich angezogen hatte, doch jetzt war ich hier und die unsichtbare Wand war verschwunden, die mich zuvor noch in der Wohnung gehalten hatte.

Das Licht flutete den Hausflur und für einen Moment war ich geblendet, dann sah ich den kleinen Zettel an der Tür. _Ruf mich an,_ stand darauf, darunter eine Telefonnummer und ein Name, den ich als Pastor Jim identifizierte. Der Militärseelsorger unserer damaligen Militärakademie, erinnerte ich mich. Auf dem Boden stand ein Korb, in dem ich Speisen zu sehen glaubte, aber bevor ich genauer hinsehen konnte, drängte mich die Kraft die Treppe hinab und Dean hinterher hinaus auf die Straße.

Zu meiner Überraschung waren die Straßen bedeckt von weißem Schnee. Ich hatte mir nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, wann ich beerdigt worden war, doch scheinbar waren Wochen, ja Monate ins Land gezogen, wenn ich jetzt die glitzernden Lichter in den Schaufenstern sah, die unter Plastikbäumen mit Geschenken zum Geldausgeben lockten. Es war Winter geworden und offenbar näherte sich Weihnachten in raschem Tempo. Die Straßen waren voller Menschen, die von Geschäft zu Geschäft zogen, warm eingepackt in Mütze und Schal und warme Stiefel, ein leichter Rotton auf ihren Wangen, den der kalte Wind dort hinterlassen haben musste. Und mitten unter ihnen war Dean, nur in einen Pullover und eine schmutzige Jeans gehüllt, musste er bitter frieren. Doch er stapfte durch den Schnee als würde er nichts spüren und vielleicht tat er es auch wirklich nicht.

Ich eilte ihm nach. Wo wollte er denn hin?

Er steuerte einen Kiosk an, beachtete sonst keinen und griff sich zielstrebig ein Sixpack Bier und eine neue Flasche Whiskey vom Regal, um sie dann ohne Blickkontakt aufzubauen an der Kasse zu bezahlen.

„Frohe Weihnachten!“, wünschte ihm der Verkäufer trotz der abweisenden Art herzlich, doch Dean gab nur ein Grunzen zur Antwort.

„Hey, Cas!“, rief Dean und ich sah, wie ich selbst auf ihn zukam. Inzwischen hatte ich mich an die befremdliche Perspektive aus Deans Augen heraus beinahe gewöhnt.

Um uns herum war Winter und nach einem kurzen Umsehen drückte Dean mir einen Kuss auf die kalten Lippen. Wir waren noch in der Militärakademie. Es musste einige Wochen vor unserem Aufbruch in den aktiven Einsatz sein, wenn ich mich richtig erinnerte.

Wir gingen nebeneinander her – Wo hatten wir eigentlich einmal hingehen wollen? – und ich spürte dieses Mal aus erster Hand, wie Dean unruhig mit seinen Händen knetete.

„Was ist los, Dean?“, fragte ich ruhig, während Dean noch immer hilflos nach Worten zu suchen schien.

„Ich möchte mit dir Weihnachten verbringen“, platzte es dann aus ihm heraus und ich spürte die Wärme, die ich damals auf seinen Wangen beobachtet hätte, als er eilig zurückruderte. „Also wenn du es nicht mit deiner Familie verbringen willst, meine ich! Ich will mich nicht aufdringen, das sollte nicht wie ein Befehl klingen oder so etwas!“

Ich lachte und griff nach Deans Hand. „Ich würde gerne mit dir die Feiertage verbringen“, beruhigte ich ihn, bevor ich das Offensichtliche ansprach. „Aber ich feiere Chanukka und nicht Weihnachten.“

„Na…natürlich!“, ruderte Dean eilig zurück, bevor er zugab, dass er nicht wirklich wusste, wie man Chanukka feierte. Also hatte ich ihm den Leuchter gezeigt, hatte ihm die einzelnen Kerzen und Tage erklärt und hatte ihm doch am Weihnachtsmorgen sein Geschenk gegeben, wie es christliche Tradition war. Wir hatten zusammen am Feuer gesessen, hatten heiße Schokolade getrunken und unter einer gemeinsamen Decke gekuschelt. Wir hatten uns geküsst und zuletzt hatte mir Dean ein Geschenk gemacht, das ich um nichts in der Welt getauscht hätte, als er unter mir in die Kissen sank und mir erlaubte, alles von ihm zu berühren und zu teilen.

Doch Dean hatte seine Erinnerung viel früher abgebrochen. Die warmen Bilder am Feuer waren meinen eigenen Erinnerungen entsprungen, als Dean bereits wieder aus dem Laden floh. Ich konnte sehen, ja hatte es sogar spüren können, dass er mit seinen Tränen rang, überwältigt von den Emotionen, die sich in meinen Erinnerungen so leicht anfühlten und doch in Deans Gedanken schwer wie Blei zu werden schienen.

Er rannte beinahe die Straße hinab, gerade langsam genug, um keine Blicke auf sich zu ziehen, bis er plötzlich mit jemandem zusammenprallte. Die Papiertüte glitt ihm aus der Hand und ich hörte, wie die Flasche auf dem Beton zerbrach.

„Pass doch auf–“, wollte er sich offenbar gerade aufregen und ich sah die Zeichen der Wut in ihm bereits aufflammen, als er plötzlich die Augen aufriss und wie erstarrt auf den Mann blickte, der begonnen hatte, mit seinen Händen zu gestikulieren und kehlige Laute ausstieß, die keine richtigen Töne zu sein schienen. Seiner Kleidung nach war er obdachlos. Obdachlos und offenbar taubstumm.

Die Kälte war eisig auf meiner – Deans – Haut, doch ich spürte, wie ich gegen die messerscharfe Kälte angrinste, wie es nur ein Kind konnte.

„Jetzt komm schon, Sammy!“, rief ich und griff nach der Hand des kleinen Jungen, der vielleicht gerade in die Grundschule gekommen war. Deans kleiner Bruder, Sam, verstand ich sofort. Ich hatte ihn nie getroffen…

Sam hatte schokoladenbraunes, kurzes Haar, das nur an wenigen Stellen unter der warmen Mütze hervorblitzte. Er blickte aus bewundernden Augen zu seinem Bruder auf und nickte fest.

Gemeinsam liefen wir durch den Schnee. Sams Jacke war ein wenig zu groß und erst jetzt bemerkte ich die beiden Schlitten, die ich – aneinandergebunden – in meiner anderen Hand hinter mir herzog und mit eiligen Schritten den Hügel erklomm, der vor mir lag. Wir waren ein Stück außerhalb der Stadt und vor uns lagen nur einzelne Bäume und eine große Fläche unberührter Schnee. Oben angekommen brachte ich beide Schlitten in Position, bevor ich zu Sam blickte, der ein wenig verängstigt den Hügel hinabblickte.

Ich hatte bereits auf meinem Schlitten Platz genommen und war bereit, die große Abfahrt zu wagen, doch stand noch einmal auf. „Du musst keine Angst haben, Sammy“, versuchte ich den Jüngeren zu beruhigen.

„Es ist ganz schön steil, Dean“, antwortete dieser unsicher.

„Soll ich zuerst fahren?“, schlug ich also vor, aufgeregt auf die steilste Abfahrt des Tages und ungeduldig über Sams Verhalten.

Der jüngere schüttelte tapfer den Kopf und kletterte auf den Schlitten, der unter ihm ein wenig groß war. Trotzig streckte er das Kinn vor und klammerte sich doch sichtbar angespannt am Holz fest. „Ich hab‘ keine Angst!“, versicherte er.

„Gleichzeitig?“, schlug ich vor und lächelte. Gemeinsam schoben wir uns nach vorn zur Kante vor und dann… „Eins.“

„Zwei.“

„Drei!“

Beide Schlitten überwanden den nötigen Schwerpunkt und dann ging es abwärts. Immer schneller und schneller. Begeistert lachte ich, schrie gegen den Wind an und kam erst einige Meter hinter dem Beginn der flachen Ebene wieder zu stehen. Begeistert vom Geschwindigkeitsrausch rollte ich mich vom Schlitten auf dem Boden und sah mich nach Sammy um, der ein wenig vor mir gestoppt hatte.

„Nochmal!“, rief dieser begeistert und rannte mit seinem Schlitten bereits den Hügel wieder empor. Ich gönnte mir noch einen Moment der Ruhe und des Schnees unter mir, bis ich langsam wieder aufstand.

Und dann hörte ich es. Das Knarzen und das Knacken und meine Augen weiteten sich, als mir klar wurde, woher es stammte. Wie in Zeitlupe schob ich den Schnee unter meinem Fuß weg und sah das Eis, das dort unter dem punktuellen Gewicht zu brechen begann. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich mich am besten sofort auf den Bauch gelegt und das Gewicht verteilt, doch meine erste Reaktion galt Sam, der bereits wieder oben angekommen war.

„Sammy!“, brülle ich gegen den Wind an, um ihn zu warnen und wedelte mit meinen Armen, um ihm die Gefahr deutlich zu machen.

Er winkte zurück. Und dann lag er bereits wieder auf dem Schlitten und rutschte den Berg hinab, immer schneller auf das zerbrechliche Eis zu.

Ich rannte los, spürte, wie das Eis nachgab, wo ich auftrat und riss den Schlitten irgendwie hinter mir her.

Ich musste, Sam aufhalten. Ich musste–

Sam erwischte eine kleine Anhöhe und der Schwung hob die Kufen in die Luft. Für einen Moment schien er zu fliegen und dann kam der Schlitten wieder auf und das Eis splitterte darunter auf. Die plötzliche Bremsung schleuderte den kleinen Körper von dem Holzschlitten und mitten unter die zersplitterten Eisstücke ins eiskalte Wasser.

„SAMMY!“ Meine Stimme halte in meinen Ohren wieder, als sein Körper unter die feste Eisdecke glitt, abwärtsgezogen von den von Wasser vollgesaugten Daunen seiner Jacke.

Ich spürte, wie ich aus dieser Szene in eine andere gerissen wurde. Ein Krankenhaus, ein Arzt und ein Mann, der wohl Deans Vater sein musste. Von Sam fehlte jede Spur.

„… hat eine Mittelohrentzündung. Wenn Sie ihn nur ein wenig früher hergebracht hätten…“

Ich spürte die bitteren Schuldgefühle, die den jungen Dean quälten, in dessen Körper ich jetzt steckte. Es war eine Verantwortung, die kein Kind tragen sollte.

„Was soll das heißen?! Es ist zu spät ihm zu helfen?!“ Die Stimme des Mannes hallte im Krankenhaus wider, wütend und harsch, und ich zuckte in Deans Körper heftig zusammen.

„Die Entzündung hat sein Innenohr erreicht. Wir haben ihm Antibiotika gegeben und die Entzündung geht bereits zurück, aber sein Hörvermögen ist bereits unwiederbringlich befallen. Ich denke nicht, dass es jemals vollständig zurückkehren wird.“

Das hatte Dean nie erzählt!

Es war keine Minute vergangen, als ich wieder aus Deans Gedanken auftauchte und ihm nachlaufen musste, als er die Flucht nach vorn begann, das Bier noch in seiner Hand, die Whiskey-Flasche vergessen, wo sie ihren Inhalt auf dem Schnee verteilte.

Etwas an Deans Gang hatte sich verändert, statt möglichst wenig aufzuhalten, schien er jetzt beinahe wegzurennen.

Eine junge Frau trat ihm selbstbewusst in den Weg, bat mit ihrer Spendendose für Gelder für ein Kinderheim, irgendwo hörte ich jemanden Weihnachtslieder singen und spürte geradezu, wie ich in Deans Schädel hineingezogen wurde und hin und hergerissen zwischen verschiedenen Erinnerungen, die zu schnell vorbeiwaren, um sie zu erkennen. Ich sah eine Frau mit dunklem Haar und einem strahlendweißen Lächeln, die einen Jungen im Arm hatte. Ich sah eine afroamerikanische Frau mit dunklen Locken, die aufgebracht gestikulierte. Ich sah jemanden, der wohl Deans Vater sein musste und kaum geradestehen konnte, eine Flasche Alkohol in der Hand, schrie er einen wohl älteren Sam an, der in Gebärdensprache antwortete. Ich sah eine junge Frau mit langem rotem Haar, die aussah als hätte jemand mit Schuhen auf ihr Gesicht eingetreten, ihr Arm war offensichtlich gebrochen. Ich sah eine blonde Frau, die ich von Bildern als Deans Mutter Mary erkannte, und die sanft lächelte, aber dann stand Dean vor ihrem Grabstein, ein kleines Bündel im Arm, das Sam beinhalten musste. Ich sah Feuer und hörte Schreien und über allem lag eine so tiefe, schmerzhafte Traurigkeit, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, als würde mir das Herz aus der Brust springen.

Und dann war da plötzlich Entschlossenheit in Deans Herzen und drängte mich aus seinem Körper. Dean war oben, in seinem Zimmer. Er kniete vor dem Nachtschrank und hielt das schwere Metall einer Schusswaffe mit Perlmutt-Einsatz im Griff in der Hand. Er zog das Magazin heraus, betrachtete die einzelnen Patronen, schob es wieder hinein, bis es klickte und entsicherte sie.

Mich erfasste blanke Panik, als ich sah, wie er den Lauf an seine Schläfe setzte und stürzte auf ihn zu. „Dean!“, brüllte ich, doch natürlich konnte er meine Stimme nicht hören, natürlich konnte ich die Finger nicht um die Schusswaffe legen, um sie wegzureißen, sondern glitt hindurch. Er konnte sich doch nicht einfach umbringen! Nicht wo es so viel in seinem Leben gab, für das es sich zu leben lohnte!

Ich erinnerte mich an den Zettel an der Tür, an den Korb mit dem Essen und all die Anrufe, die Dean auf dem stumm geschalteten Handy ignoriert hatte. Wieso sah er denn nicht, dass er nicht allein war? Wieso wollte er sein Leben wegwerfen als wäre es nichts wert? Wie konnte er all diesen Menschen diesen Schmerz antun, den er doch gerade am ganzen Körper spürte?

Ich musste doch irgendetwas tun. Ich musste ihn aufhalten, irgendwie! Ich musste–

Ich war an all dem schuld.

Dieser eine Gedanke reichte aus, um mich ins Bodenlose stürzen zu lassen.

Als ich die Augen auftat, war ich nicht mehr in Deans Zimmer, sondern in einem dunklen Raum. Panisch drehte ich mich um, suchte einen Ausgang und einen Weg zurück zu Dean. Ich musste ihn aufhalten! Ich musste–

_‚Castiel!‘_

Ein strahlendes Licht blendete mich und ich hob eine Hand vor die Augen. Ich fiel auf die Knie. ‚Hier bin ich‘, flüsterte ich, mein Hals fühlte sich trocken an und ich fühlte mich unwürdig, hier zu sein, weil alles in mir zurück in Deans Zimmer wollte, anstatt meinem Gott den nötigen Respekt zu zollen.

Die Stille, die darauf antwortete, war gefüllt von Allwissenheit, die mir bis in die Seele zu blicken schien; leer und doch gefüllt mit unendlichem Wissen.

_‚Wenn du die Wahl hättest… Eine Chance, ihn zu retten, aber niemals die Freude des wiedererrichtete Davidsreich erblicken… du würdest ihn wählen.“_ Es war keine Frage, ja, ich war mir nicht einmal sicher, ob es überhaupt für meine Ohren bestimmt war. Dennoch hob ich den Blick und spürte das Verlangen in meiner Brust aufbrennen, das nur Dean jemals so in mir geweckt hatte. Ich zweifelte nicht einen einzigen Augenblick an, dass dies der richtige Weg war, selbst wenn mir ewige Verdammnis drohen mochte, wenn Dean dafür nur leben würde.

‚Ich flehe–‘ Doch ich durfte, nein, musste nicht aussprechen. Der Wunsch in meinem Herzen war längst an Gottes Ohren gedrungen.

_‚Ich werde dich zu ihm schicken. Rette sein Leben, Castiel.‘_ Ein solcher Befehl hätte mich vielleicht unter Druck setzen sollen, doch stattdessen fühlte ich eine Freiheit in meiner Brust, die ich vergessen hatte. _‚Doch bedenke, dass er dich nicht erkennen wird, wenn du den Weg meines Boten einschlägst.‘_

Ich realisierte die Worte kaum, doch sie hätten wohl auch nichts geändert, denn das ‚Danke‘ verblasste noch auf meinen Lippen – Brauchte Gott überhaupt so etwas Banales wie Dank? –, als ich bereits nicht mehr im Licht war oder viel mehr in einem ganz anderen Licht stand. Autoscheinwerfer kamen auf mich zu gerast und ich hatte keinen Moment Zeit, um zu reagieren, als ich das Kreischen der Bremsen bereits hörte und dann von der Stoßstange nach hinten gestoßen wurde. Ich glitt nicht durch sie hindurch, doch obwohl der Schmerz real gewesen war, merkte ich, dass sich jeder Schaden wie durch Zauberhand wieder zusammenzusetzen schien. Und dann stürmte jemand aus dem stehenden Auto heraus, panisch und ganz offensichtlich in Schock.

„Verdammte Scheiße! Sie können doch nicht einfach auf einem Highway stehen!“

Ich hätte sie überall erkannt und ich wollte ihm um den Hals fallen, weil er noch lebte, doch ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Und ein Blick in seine Augen zeigte mir, was die letzten göttlichen Worte bedeutet haben. Da war keinerlei Wiedererkennen in seinen Augen.

„Entschuldigung“, antwortete ich noch völlig überwältigt. War ich wieder am Leben? Nein, das war unmöglich, aber… _Bote_ hallte es in meinem Kopf wider. War ich…. ein Engel?!

Ein zustimmendes Gefühl durchfuhr meinen Körper, anders als die Stimme zuvor und doch von derselben Quelle, da war ich mir sicher. Von ihr war auch die Heilung ausgegangen, als mich der Aufprall des Autos auf den Asphalt geworfen hatte.

Und dann waren da Finger an meinem Gesicht, kalt, aber so lebendig, so bekannt, so–

„Ich bringe Sie ins Krankenhaus!“

Er wollte mich bereits wegziehen, doch stattdessen griff ich sein Handgelenk. „Ich bin nicht verletzt“, versicherte ich ihm fest.

„Ich habe Sie mit meinem Auto mindestens fünf Meter durch die Luft geschleudert! Ich weiß nicht einmal, warum Sie überhaupt noch stehen!“

„Ich bin ein Engel.“ Die Worte fühlte sich richtig an und ich hielt weiterhin die Hand fest, die mich einst liebkost hatte, neugierig und doch auch schüchtern und unwissend. Ich wusste, dass es nie wieder so sein würde, aber ich konnte sein Leben retten und das war das einzige, was zählte. „Ich bin hier, um dir zu zeigen, wie wertvoll dein Leben ist, Dean.“ Sein Name fühlte sich schwer auf meinen Lippen an, doch ich schien ihn zu erreichen, denn seine Augen weiteten sich erheblich und er zuckte zurück, wollte mir seine Hand entziehen.

‚Ich glaube nicht an Gott‘, hatte er mir einst gesagt, beinahe verletzlich und vielleicht eingeschüchtert von meinem Glauben. ‚Wenn es einen Gott gäbe, würde es keine Kriege geben, keinen Schmerz.‘ Es war eine idealistische Vorstellung und schon damals hatte ich vermutet, was ich jetzt in Deans Augen sah: Die Existenz eines Gottes machte ihm Angst.

„Ich muss Sie ganz schön hart erwischt haben“, versuchte er meine Worte mit einem Lachen abzuspielen.

„Ist da nicht eine Waffe in deinem Handschuhfach, mit der du dir das Leben nehmen willst?“, brachte ich die schmerzhaften Worte über meine Lippen. „Dein Leben ist dein größtes Geschenk. Wieso willst du es wegwerfen, Dean?“ Ich wollte seine Wange berühren, eine Geste der Zärtlichkeit, die wir so oft geteilt hatten, wenn wir allein waren, doch ich war ein Fremder für Dean, etwas, dessen Existenz er immer geleugnet hatte. Also würde ich ihn überzeugen müssen, dass ich wirklich war, was ich behauptete zu sein…

„Die Schuldgefühle, die du fühlst…“ Nein, das war nicht gut. „Erinnerst du dich noch an den Tag, an dem dein Bruder ins Eis eingebrochen ist?“, fragte ich stattdessen.

Dieses Mal erstarrte Dean regelrecht. „Woher…?!“

„Du hast sein Leben gerettet. Ohne dich wäre er unter dem Eis ertrunken.“

Sein Gesicht verhärtete sich zu einer beinahe verzerrten Maske. „Ohne mich wäre er nicht dort gewesen. Ohne mich wäre er jetzt nicht–“

Das schien nicht zu funktionieren…

Ein Hupen durchbrach die schmerzhafte Stille und erinnerte uns in Form eines überholenden Autos daran, wo wir waren.

„Steig ein“, verlangte Dean plötzlich und ließ die Höflichkeit fallen. Glaubte er mir…?

Ich folgte seiner Aufforderung, doch bevor ich mich versah saß ich bereits auf den ledernen Sitzen des Autos, das wohl jener Impala sein musste, den Dean schmerzhaft vermisst hatte, als er ins Militär gekommen war. Ich war nicht gelaufen, sondern einfach auf dem Sitz erschienen, so wie es in meinem Kopf mein Ziel gewesen war. Dean stand noch auf der Straße und starrte an den Ort, wo ich eben noch gestanden hatte. Ich klopfte gegen die Frontscheibe, um ihn auf mich aufmerksam zu machen.

Konnte ich ihn in diesem Schockzustand überhaupt noch guten Gewissens fahren lassen?

„Wie zur Hölle hast du das gemacht?“, wollte er wissen, als er das Auto erreicht hatte und langsam Platz hinter dem Lenkrad nahm.

„Ich habe es doch bereits gesagt, ich bin ein Engel.“ Umso öfter ich es sagte, umso wahrer fühlte es sich auch an, seltsam.

Dean schluckte, legte einen Gang ein und begann langsam zu fahren. Es schien ihn zu beruhigen, also ließ ich ihn fahren.

Seine Finger waren angespannt am Lenkrad, als er nach einigen hundert Metern wieder sprach: „Nehmen wir an, dass du keine Gehirnerschütterung hast und wirklich ein–“

„Engel“, ergänzte ich, als er nicht weitersprach.

„–bist, hast du dann trotzdem einen Namen?“, setzte er seinen Satz unbeeindruckt fort.

Ich spürte, meinen Namen schwer in meinem Hals und wusste, dass ich ihn nicht aussprechen könnte, selbst, wenn ich wollte, also sagte ich stattdessen: „Clarence. Mein Name ist Clarence.“ Denn das war, was ich Dean bringen wollte: Klarheit.

„Clarence“, wiederholte er langsam. „Ich bin–“ Doch dann schien er sicher zu erinnern, dass ich das längst wusste und schloss den Mund wieder. Er blickte konzentriert auf die Straße.

„Wo fahren wir hin?“, fragte ich stattdessen mit einer überraschenden Leichtigkeit in meiner Stimme.

„Nach Lawrence.“

Seine Heimatstadt…

„Schätze, ich will von irgendetwas Abschied nehmen“, sprach er eher mit sich selbst weiter. „Hab‘ es nicht geschafft, einfach den Abzug zu drücken. Zu viel Sauerei, die irgendjemand wieder aufräumen muss, wenn ich weg bin.“

Es war kein besonders guter Grund, sich nicht den Schädel wegzupusten, aber ich war froh, dass er es nicht getan hatte, denn dadurch hatte ich jetzt diese Chance.

„Lebt dein Bruder dort?“, wollte ich wissen, auch wenn ich es wahrscheinlich wissen sollte als Bote Gottes.

„Kann sein“, nuschelte Dean, wollte das Gespräch offensichtlich nicht so weiterführen. Seltsam… er wusste es nicht einmal?

„Ich hab‘ damals sein Leben zerstört. Wäre ich nicht mit ihm rodeln gegangen… Dad ist nie damit zurechtgekommen“, sprudelte es plötzlich aus ihm heraus, „dass er taub ist, meine ich.“ Einen Moment schien er zu überlegen. „Er war so unglaublich schlau, aber alle haben ihn unterschätzt, weil er nicht hören konnte, obwohl er immer noch sprechen konnte, weißt du?“ Er schnaubte. „Natürlich weißt du das, bist ja ein Engel.“ Er klang ironisch, als er das sagte, aber zugleich schien er es nicht völlig zu leugnen. „Hatte großartige Noten und alles und sportlich war er auch. Wahrscheinlich hätte er sogar ein College-Stipendium bekommen, wenn er bloß nicht eingeschränkt gewesen wäre… Aber welches College würde sich die Mühe machen, sich auf einen tauben Studenten einzustellen oder ihn sogar noch zu fördern. Als ich das letzte Mal mit ihm gesprochen habe… Er ist abgehauen, hat es nicht mehr ausgehalten mit Dad, schätze ich. Sein Traum war Anwalt zu werden, aber ich weiß nicht, wo er dann wirklich hin ist… Bin zum Militär, schätze, deshalb ist er weg von zuhause, konnte es nicht mehr ertragen, wenn ich nicht mehr da war. Dad wollte immer, dass wir beide zur Army gehen, so wie er. Aber Sam wäre sofort ausgemustert worden, selbst wenn er gewollt hätte.“ Die Worte schienen einfach zu kommen und ich lauschte einfach, versuchte die Informationen zu ordnen, die er mir preisgab. „Wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre… er hätte zum Militär gehen können oder Anwalt werden oder was auch immer Menschen so machen, die so intelligent sind.“ Bitternis hatte sich tief in seiner Stimme verwurzelt, die ich vertreiben wollte, doch ich stoppte die Bewegung meiner Hand.

„Was ist mit deinem Vater?“ Dean blickte mich mit gerunzelter Stirn an und für einen Moment fragte ich mich, was er wohl sah, denn, wenn ich in die Spieglung der Scheibe vor mir blickte, sah ich dort noch immer mich selbst sitzen, dasselbe dunkle Haar, dieselben blauen Augen, sogar der Trenchcoat, den ich so gerne getragen hatte, wenn wir unsere Uniformen für einen Tag in der Stadt abgelegt hatten. „Er ist dort begraben, oder?“

Dean antwortete nicht. Er hatte sich wieder angespannt und starrte auf die Straße.

„Deine Mutter?“

Plötzlich bremste er heftig. „Was willst du eigentlich von mir?!“, knurrte er. „Ja, sie sind da verdammt nochmal begraben.“ Und dann schien ihm noch ein Gedanke zu kommen, denn er lachte bitter auf. „Wahrscheinlich wären sie auch noch am Leben, wenn es mich nicht gegeben hätte“, flüsterte er und ich konnte sehen, wie in seinem Kopf eine Abwärtsspirale einsetzte, die ich ganz sicher nicht beabsichtigt hätte.

Ich musste etwas tun, also griff ich seine Hand und–

Wir standen vor einem weißen, zweigeschossigen Haus, drinnen brannte Licht und dann hörten wir Stimmen, Schreien, das Klirren von zerbrechendem Geschirr.

„Das… ist unser Haus“, flüsterte Dean leise. „Vor dem Feuer.“ Er schien nicht mit mir zu sprechen, doch ich griff noch einmal seine Hand und brachte uns mit meinem bloßen Willen ins Innere.

Drinnen standen eine junge Frau mit blondem Haar und ein Mann, der kaum älter als sie sein konnte, dunkles Haar und ein blaues Hemd über einem weißen T-Shirt. Sie stritten, soviel war klar. Die Tischdecke war vom Küchentisch gerissen worden, das Geschirr lag zerbrochen auf dem Boden. Es roch nach Alkohol und zugleich nach verbranntem Fett, was vermutlich mit dem Rauch aus der Küche hinüberzog.

„Das einzige, was ich verlange, ist, dass etwas zu Essen auf dem Tisch steht, wenn ich von der Arbeit nach Hause komme!“, brüllte der Mann und die Frau zuckte zusammen. Sie wirkte schwach und kränklich, ganz anders als auf dem Bild, das Dean immer nahe bei sich getragen hatte, selbst im Kriegsgebiet. Ihre Augen wirkten leer, gebrochen und ich spürte, wie in meinem Kopf eine Erklärung auftauchte, die ich nicht hätte kennen sollen. Es brach mir das Herz.

„Ich habe doch–“, begann sie, doch wurde unterbrochen.

„Das ist kein Essen, sondern Grillkohle“, fuhr er sie an und dann plötzlich knallte es, als seine Hand ihre Wange traf und sie zu Boden stürzte.

Ich hatte gespürt, wie Dean sich neben mir angespannt hatte, den Kiefer verkrampft, doch jetzt stürzte er vorwärts und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er der Frau helfen oder dem Mann weh tun wollte. So oder so berührte ich seinen Arm und wir waren wieder draußen.

„Was soll das?!“, brülle er mich an. „Das können wir doch nicht zulassen! Er hat sie geschlagen! Und er ist völlig betrunken!“ Dean packte mich am Kragen und schüttelte mich.

„Du kannst nichts tun, Dean“, sagte ich ruhig, zog seine Hand von meinem Kragen, ruhig, aber bestimmt. „In dieser Welt gibt es dich nicht. Es ist nur ein Weg, den die Welt in diesem Fall nehmen könnte, aber in dieser Welt“ – Ich blickte zu dem Haus hinüber – „Mary hatte eine Fehlgeburt“, erklärte ich. „Sie fiel in eine Depression. Und verzweifelt darüber, dass er nicht nur seinen ungeborenen Sohn verloren hatte, sondern auch seine Frau, hat dein Vater keinen Ausweg gesehen außer die Flasche.“ Ich sah den Schmerz in Deans Augen bei diesen Worten – wusste sehr wohl, dass er am eigenen Leib zu spüren bekommen hatte, wie John diesen Weg ging – und spürte ihn beinahe am eigenen Leib. Es brach mir das Herz, ihn so zu sehen, aber ich musste es tun. Ich musste ihm zeigen, wie wichtig es war, dass er lebte.

„Komm, ich zeige dir noch mehr.“

Wir standen vor einer Grundschule, ob es die in Lawrence war, konnte ich nicht genau sagen, aber das war nicht wichtig. Wichtig war der Junge, der davorstand, umringt von einer ganzen Traube von Schülern.

„Monster“, brüllte einer und schubste den schmalen Körper vorwärts.

„Ausgeburt der Hölle“, meinte ein anderer angeekelt.

„Kein Wunder, dass seine Mutter sich umgebracht hat!“, schnaubte jemand anderes und ein anderer Junge griff den Rucksack des Jungen, um seinen Inhalt auszuschütten.

„Gib ihn mir wieder“, verlangte der Junge, streckte sich danach aus, doch erreichte ihn nicht. Seine Stimme klang angestrengt, so als würden die Laute nur schwer über seine Lippen kommen.

Der Junge, der neben demjenigen stand, der seinen Rucksack hochhielt, stieß das Kind vorwärts, sodass es stolperte und in unsere Richtung blickte. Sein Gesicht war überzogen mit einer Brandnarbe, die sich schmerzhaft über seinen Knochen zu spannen schien, so als wäre sie zu klein für die Knochen darunter. Ein Auge war blind und ein Ohr völlig in Unkenntlichkeit verstümmelt. Es war kein Wunder, dass er nur mit Mühe sprechen konnte, so wenig wie von seinen Lippen übrig war und wie gespannt sie durch das Narbengewebe war. Und doch, unter all den Narben, erkannte ich den Jungen wieder als jenen Sam, mit dem Dean einst Schlitten gefahren war.

Und wieder glitt die Erklärung für diese Szene wie mühelos in meinen Geist, auch wenn ich das Gefühl hatte, dass es zugleich etwas mit sich nahm, so leer wie sich meine Brust plötzlich anfühle.

Ich blickte zu Dean, der geschockt und hilflos aus den Jungen blickte, der wohl nicht das erste Mal, so behandelt wurde. „Was ist mit ihm passiert?“, flüstere er kaum hörbar.

„Als euer Haus brannte“, begann ich zu erzählen, „Du warst nicht da, um ihn aus den Flammen zu tragen. Es ist ein Wunder, dass er es überhaupt überlebt hat. Die Ärzte haben alles versucht, um die Haut zu dehnen, aber sie sind mit ihrem Latein am Ende.“

Es sollte mehr wehtun, ein so junges Leben am Rand der Existenz stehen zu sehen, oder? Wieso fühlte es sich so kalt in meiner Brust an?

Noch einmal berührte ich Deans Schulter und brachte ihn fort von der Schule.

Der nächste Ort traf mich ein wenig unvorbereitet, aber im Gegensatz zu Dean blieb ich aufrechtstehen. Er sank zu Boden und presste eine Hand auf seinen Mund, vielleicht um den Schrei des Entsetzens zu unterdrücken, oder ein Schluchzen.

Wir waren im Wald.

Jener Wald nahe dem Funkmast.

Jener Wald, in dem – wie wir beide wussten – unweit des Weges eine Tretmiene zwischen den Bäumen lag.

Und vor uns war ein junger Soldat, braunes Haar, kurzgeschoren. Sein Gesicht trug Spuren von Brandnarben und ich konnte nur ahnen, dass er Ähnlichkeiten mit dem Bruder haben musste, den Dean das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, als er im Streit mit seinem Vater für immer das Haus verlassen hatte, um zum College zu gehen, körperliche Beeinträchtigung hin oder her. Eine tiefe Falte lag auf seiner Stirn, ein Gesicht, das keine Freude zu kennen schien und nur aus Pflicht handelte.

Er war allein und ich fragte mich, warum dem so war, als er voranschritt, immer weiter zu auf den Ort, an dem ein falscher Schritt mich einst mein Leben gekostet hatte. Es war seltsam, wie ruhig ich war, aber das Gefühl des Schmerzes schien mir entglitten zu sein. Ich war ein stiller Beobachter geworden und mir wurde klar, dass ich nicht zugestimmt hatte, aus einer endgültigen Erlösung ausgeschlossen zu werden, sondern meine menschlichen Gefühle, einschließlich der Freude über diese, gegen diese Chance, Dean zu retten, eingetauscht hatte.

Gleich wäre es so weit, nur noch ein paar Schritte.

Plötzlich war da ein Reißen an meinem Arm und ich hörte Dean noch brüllen, während wir bereits durch Zeit und Raum reisten. „Wieso tust du mir das an?!“

Meine Augen weiteten sich, als wir auf dem Campus der Militärakademie standen und ich mir selbst gegenüberstand. Einer lebenden Version von mir, die gerade von drei Kadetten gegen eine Wand gedrängt wurde.

„Hab‘ gehört, du besorgst es jedem, Castiel“, grinste einer von ihnen breit und presste eine Hand neben meinem Kopf gegen den Stein. Ich wehrte mich, holte aus, um ihn zu schlagen, doch er zog ein Messer, hielt es mir gegen die Kehle und grinste dann, als er über meine Brust damit abwärtsglitt, bis es gegen den Stoff meiner Hose presste.

„Nanana, wir wollen doch nicht, dass ein Unglück passiert und du noch ein bisschen mehr von deinem Schwanz verlierst als ohnehin schon, Judensau.“

„Jetzt mach schon, Mann. Will auch eine Runde mit ihm.“ Der zweite sah sich ungeduldig um, während der Dritte ihn angeekelt ansah.

„Schwuchtel“, schnaubte dieser.

Ich drehte mich weg, wollte nicht sehen, wie das Messer durch den Stoff der Uniform glitt. Ich wollte es nicht sehen, auch wenn da nichts als Leere in meinem Bauch war.

„Willst du noch mehr sehen?“, fragte ich, meine Stimme eben und unberührt davon, wie ich selbst hinter mit zu schluchzen begann.

Deans Gesicht war voll von Emotionen und ich hätte mich darüber freuen sollen, stattdessen griff ich seine Schulter, als er den Kopf schüttelte und brachte ihn zurück in den Wagen.

Eine ganze Weile schwiegen wir einfach. Ich fühlte mich leer, aber ich beobachtete, wie Emotionen über Deans Gesicht wuschen, die ich seit jenem Tag auf dem Friedhof nicht mehr dort gesehen hatte.

„Du hast gesagt, es ist nur eine mögliche Art, wie das Leben ohne mich abgelaufen wäre“, flüsterte er leise, doch ich unterbrach seine Gedanken.

„Die Wahrscheinlichste.“

Hätte ich ihm stattdessen zeigen sollen, wie sehr die Menschen unter seinem Tod leiden würden? Hätte ich das gekonnt? Das Gefühl in meinem Innern flüsterte mir ein ‚Ja‘ zu und ich war versucht, es einfach zu tun, doch stattdessen hörte ich neben mir ein Schluchzen, als Gefühle aus Dean herausbrachen, die ich nicht mehr spürte. Es berührte etwas in mir, einen letzten Rest Menschlichkeit, und ich streckte meine Hand nach ihm aus, fuhr über seine Wange und dachte daran zurück, wie er mir einst nach und nach seine Geheimnisse anvertraut hatte, bis er zuletzt seine größte Sorge aussprach.

„Ich hätte ihn aufhalten müssen, Cas!“ Dean ballte seine Faust. Wut und Bitternis überkamen ihn.

Wir saßen im Sand, ein wenig entfernt vom eigentlichen Lager, das wir erst vor einigen Stunden erreicht hatten.

„Ich hätte mich zumindest bei ihm melden müssen“, korrigierte er leiser. „Ich weiß nicht einmal, wo er ist oder was er macht. Ich bin sein großer Bruder, aber ich habe nicht einmal versucht ihn zu finden.“ Der Schmerz brannte unverkennbar in seinen Augen und ich zog ihn gegen meine Brust, legte die Arme um ihn. Ich hatte keine Worte für ihn, wusste auch, dass es nicht der Moment war, um zu sprechen. Ich musste einfach nur für ihn da sein.

„Ich habe nicht einmal seine Nummer, aber…“ Er blickte zu dem sternenklaren Himmel empor. „Wenn ich hier sterben würde, glaubst du, sie würden ihn finden?“

Ich presste einen Kuss auf seinen Scheitel. „Ich bin mir sicher“, antwortete ich, unfähig ihm zu versprechen, dass er nicht sterben würde.

Seine Wangen waren feucht und ich nahm mir die Freiheit, die Tränen von seinen Wangen zu küssen. „Sie könnten ihn finden und du könntest ihm schreiben“, schlug ich vor. Ich dachte an Ash, der für die digitale Kommunikation zuständig war, und war mir sicher, dass er Dean diesen Gefallen, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, getan hätte.

„Würde er überhaupt von mir hören wollen?“

„Er ist dein Bruder, Dean.“

„Lass uns zumindest einmal sehen, wie es ihm geht?“, schlug ich vor. Ich sprach nicht aus, von wem ich sprach, aber es war so oder so klar, dass es nur einen Menschen gab, der Dean jetzt helfen konnte, und selbst wenn ich noch am Leben gewesen wäre, wäre es wohl nicht ich gewesen…

Einen langen Moment herrschte Stille, dann fuhr er wieder los.

„Ist er wirklich in Lawrence?“, fragte Dean nach weiteren endlosen Minuten und ich streckte meine Sinne in mein Inneres, hoffnungsvoll auch darauf dort eine Antwort zu bekommen. Zustimmung glitt durch meinen Körper und ich nickte: „Ganz sicher.“

Und so fuhren wir durch die Nacht und ich erlaubte mir einen Moment den Gedanken daran, wie es hätte sein können, wenn wir niemals in den aktiven Einsatz geschickt worden wären. Vielleicht hätten wir uns dann gemeinsam auf den Weg gemacht, um seinen Bruder zu suchen, vielleicht wären wir jeden Tag zusammen auf der Straße gewesen wie wir es jetzt waren. In diesem Auto, das Dean – wie ich wusste – als einzigen Teil seines Erbes behalten hatte, unfähig diesen Teil seines Lebens hinter sich zu lassen.

Ich stellte mir vor, wie wir den klassischen Rock hörten, den er so sehr liebte, dass er mir einst wirklich ein Mixtape gemacht hatte, selbst aufgenommen aus dem Radio und auf Kassette wie einst in meiner Kindheit. Ich stellte mir vor, wie wir zwischen den Sitzen unsere Finger verschränkten und Dean leise mitsang, absolut perfekt bei Liedern, die ich nicht kannte. Ich stellte mir vor, wie ich sein Gesicht im Licht der vorbeifahrenden Autos betrachtete, sah, wie die Härte aus seiner Stirn wich und sein ganzes Gesicht weich wurde. Vielleicht würden wir irgendwo anhalten, ein Motelzimmer nehmen oder einfach im Auto schlafen, dicht aneinander gekuschelt, süße Küsse von fremden Lippen stehlen, bis nicht mehr klar war, wer nach was schmeckte. Ich stellte mir vor, wie es wäre, wenn Dean nie Schmerz erlebt hätte und nicht alles Schlechte aus seinem Leben immer auf seine Schultern gehoben hätte oder zumindest wie ich ihm half, diese Last gemeinsam zu tragen. Ich stellte mir vor, wie ich ein Teil seines Lebens war.

Aber es würde niemals so sein. Ich war tot und jetzt konnte ich nichts weiter tun als Dean zu zeigen, dass es nicht nur Schmerz in seinem Leben gab. Eine letzte gute Tat, bevor ich ein Teil einer Unendlichkeit wurde, in der ich niemals Erlösung erfahren würde.

Wir erreichten Lawrence am späten Nachmittag, nachdem Dean eine Weile am Straßenrand gehalten und geschlafen hatte, während ich wahrscheinlich ein allerletztes Mal, die Sternenkarte seiner Sommersprossen betrachtet hatte, auch wenn ich sie nicht berühren durfte. Vielleicht würde ich sie mir für immer einprägen können, selbst wenn ich alles, was sonst menschlich an mir war, einbüßen würde.

Wir hielten vor einem grünen Haus, das nichts mehr mit dem weißen Haus gemein hatte, das einst dort gestanden hatte, verschlungen von Flammen, die Deans Mutter einst ihr Leben gekostet hatten. Es war weihnachtlich geschmückt und sah ruhig aus, umhüllt von Schnee und Stille.

Dean stoppte den Wagen auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite, aber bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle.

„Komm, Dean.“ Ich griff seine Hand, brachte ihn bis an das große Fenster heran, ohne dass er einen Schritt tun musste. Es war wahrhaftig eine großartige Fähigkeit.

„Er wird uns sehen!“ Panik befiel Dean und ich berührte seine Schulter, ließ uns in die Schatten abtauchen, unsichtbar für alle Augen.

„Wir sind unsichtbar“, versicherte ich ihm.

„Das Auto–!“

„Unsichtbar“, versicherte ich ihm.

Im Inneren des Hauses war es still, doch dann hielt ein Auto in der Einfahrt und als eine Tür aufging, stieg eine junge Frau; verborgen von großen, braunen Einkaufstüten ging sie zur Tür und öffnete diese mit einem Schlüssel.

„Wer ist das?! Du hast gesagt, dass Sam hier wäre!“ Wut erfasste Dean, wahrscheinlich weil jemand Fremdes im Haus seiner Kindheit lebte. Ich hatte keine Antwort, doch ich war mir sicher, dass Sam hier leben musste und das Gefühl hatte mich noch nie getäuscht, seit ich diese Gestalt hatte.

„Warte ab“, meinte ich ruhig und dennoch verlangend. Es wurde immer leichter, neben ihm zu stehen, ohne ihn berühren zu wollen und es schmerzte mich zu spüren, wie mir meine menschlichen Gefühle nach und nach entglitten. Ein Engel hatte keinen Platz für diese menschlichen Erinnerungen, das war mir klar, doch… war es das wirklich wert…?

Nein! Das durfte ich nicht einmal denken. Wenn ich nur einmal noch ein Lächeln auf Deans Gesicht sehen könnte–

Ein zweiter Wagen bog in die Einfahrt ein und dieses Mal stieg ein Mann heraus, groß, sicherlich beinahe zwei Meter groß. Sein Haar hatte die Farbe von Schokolade. Er trug einen Anzug und auch ohne ihn je getroffen zu haben, wusste ich, dass das Sam Winchester war, denn Deans Reaktion neben mir sprach Bände.

„Sam“, flüsterte er leise und für einen Moment schien er zu ihm gehen zu wollen, bevor er sich selbst stoppte. Die Haustür wurde geöffnet und die Frau von eben stand dort, lächelnd, eine Hand auf ihrem Bauch, der – wie auch mir erst jetzt auffiel – auffällig gewölbt zu sein schien. Sie gebärdete eine Begrüßung und streckte sich dann zu ihm empor, um einen Kuss zu bekommen. Er gab ihn ihr willig, bevor beide das Haus betraten.

Wortlos brachte ich uns zu ihnen in den Flur, wo die beiden ein Gespräch begannen, das ich zu meiner Überraschung verstehen konnte; scheinbar war Gebärdensprache inklusive im Engelsein. Dass auch Dean verstand, konnte ich daran sehen, wie seine Lippen lautlos Worte zu Gesten formten, die er sah. Er schien ungeübt zu sein, aber sich noch an alles zu erinnern, was er einst für seinen Bruder gelernt hatte.

„Wie war die Arbeit?“, fragte die Frau. „Irgendwelche aufregenden neuen Fälle?“

„Das übliche. Scheidungen, Erbstreitigkeiten, nichts Aufregendes.“

Sie gingen zur Küche hinüber.

„Ich mache Essen“, erklärte sie. „Wraps.“

„Das klingt großartig. Kann ich helfen?“

Und dann begannen sie schweigend und völlig aufeinander eingestimmt, Essen vorzubereiten. Zwei Menschen, die einander blind vertrauten. Es war ein wundervoller Anblick.

Als ich mich zu Dean umdrehte, sah ich Stolz in seinen Augen und für einen Moment glaubte ich, dass er eine Träne wegblinzelte,

Dann begann das Gespräch der beiden von neuem. Sie hatte das Messer abgelegt, scheinbar fertig mit ihrer Aufgabe. Sie wartet auf Sam, berührte ihn an der Schulter, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, zögerlich, vorsichtig, so als hätte sie Angst vor dem, was sie ansprechen wollte.

„Gibt es etwas Neues von deinem Bruder?“, fragte sie besorgt und Deans Augen weiteten sich.

Sam schluckte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Niemand weiß, wo er hin ist. Pastor Jim meinte, dass die Tür offen war, als er kam, die Wohnung war verlassen, der Schlüssel lag auf dem Tisch.“ Sam betrachtete einen Moment das Essen, vielleicht hoffnungsvoll noch eine Aufgabe zu haben, fand aber keine. „Ellen und Jo hat er wohl auch nicht aufgemacht. Das Essen haben sie immer unberührt wieder mitgenommen.“ Ich erinnerte mich an die Körbe mit den Konserven und dem Essen vor der Tür. „Ich habe bei Lisa angerufen, aber sie hat auch nichts von ihm gehört; schon bevor er in den Einsatz gegangen ist nicht mehr. Er hat ihr damals gesagt, dass es besser für Ben wäre, wenn er ohne ihn in seinem Leben aufwachsen würde.“ Sam seufzte hörbar. „Bobby hat zu spät gemerkt, dass der Impala weg ist. Jody hat ein Fahndung nach ihm begonnen, aber sie ist eigentlich nicht außerhalb von South Dakota zuständig, also wird das vermutlich nichts bringen. Am liebsten würde sie selbst nach ihm suchen.“ Dann lachte er, wenn auch nicht minder betrübt: „Charlie meinte, sie würde sich in alle Überwachungskameras der USA hacken, wenn nötig. Und Pamela und Missouri haben die Hoffnung auch noch nicht aufgegeben, aber scheinbar blockiert irgendetwas ihre Fähigkeiten.“

Er ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und die Frau trat hinter ihn, massierte seine Schultern und strich ihm durchs Haar. „Und dass Dean nicht ans Telefon geht, ist ja schon nichts Neues mehr.“ Dann setzte Sam noch einmal zu sprechen an, auch wenn er mehrere Anläufe dafür benötigte: „Sie sind sich jetzt ganz sicher: Seine Waffe ist mit ihm verschwunden.“

Sie presste einen Kuss auf seinen Scheitel, spendete wortlos Trost. Scheinbar rechnete niemand mehr damit, Dean lebend zu finden.

Ich brachte Dean zurück vor die Tür mit mir und konnte es in seinen Augen sehen: Ich hatte mein Ziel erreicht.

Einen winzigen Moment war ich noch eigennützig und prägte mir sein Gesicht ein, wunderschön und endlich nicht mehr so schwer, wie all die Tage zuvor.

„Siehst du, wie viele Leben du mit deinem berührt hast, Dean?“, fragte ich und versuchte eine Traurigkeit aus meiner Stimme zu halten, die meinen Gefühlen zu entgleiten drohte.

Und dann plötzlich war ich in warme Arme gehüllt. „Danke“, flüsterte er ihn mein Ohr. „Cas.“

Dann war ich fort.


End file.
